The Blood Park
The Blood Park is a case featured in Criminal Case as second case of the game and the second case of the Adventuring The World (Season 1). Belongs to Manchester City in district England. Plot Akemi Yen and the Player head towards the gold-themed Netherlands x England football game starring the mascot Leprechaun. Arriving at Manchester Stadium, Akemi realizes that the venue was deserted, with a Dutch soccer player helping the public to evacuate the venue. The player was Nichollas Gee, the team striker. Akemi and the Player will talk to Nichollas and he explains that something strange has happened in men's clothing. They found the mascot Leprechaun covered in blood. In removing the costume, they saw that it was not just anyone wearing the costume, but the famous movie actor Bruno Wall, who was here for the game. The costume was covered with holes where it was suggested that the murder weapon was a firearm. Continuing the case, Akemi and the Player discover that Nichollas tried to poison the victim with a laxative inside chocolates, but the victim did not accept. They met Edward Dave, the director of the victim's movies, and found that things weren't going well, because the victim was cheating on Annie with Edward's wife. We are introduced to Aisha, the trainee of the victim that there was an unrequited love on Bruno's part, leading to a discussion between the two. Akemi and the Player have enough clues to arrest Bruno's killer. In interrogation with Aisha, they find out that Aisha killed Bruno simply because she thought he wasn't a nice boss. You can't choose the boss we have, but murder is murder. At trial, Marco King sentences Aisha to 15 years in jail without parole for the murder of famous actor Bruno Wall. The next case comes around, this time where it has one of the largest universities in the world. Cambridge. Summary Victim *'Bruno Wall' (Found in a locker room with bullet marks.) Murder Weapon *'Revolver' Killer *'Aisha Beany' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Dutch. *The suspect did military training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Dutch. *The suspect did military training. *The suspect drinks cappuccino. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Dutch. *The suspect drinks cappuccino. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. *The suspect uses nail polish. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Dutch. *The suspect did military training. *The suspect drinks cappuccino. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect uses nail polish. Suspect's Profile *The suspect did military training. *The suspect speaks Dutch. *The suspect drinks capuccino. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. *The suspect uses nail polish. Killer's Profile *The killer speaks Dutch. *The killer did military training. *The killer drinks cappuccino. *The killer has red hair. *The killer uses nail polish. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 • Investigate the locker room. (Clues: Bruno's Body, Leprechaun's Fantasy, Blurred Letter; New Suspect: Nichollas Gee) • Ask Nichollas to explain what happened. • Examine Blurred Letter. (Clue: Message) • Examine Message. (Result: Threat in Dutch; Attribute: The killer speaks Dutch) • Examine Leprechaun's Fantasy. (Clue: Industrial Fabric) • Examine Industrial Fabric. (Result: New Crime Scene: MSI Factory; New Suspect: Robert Cage) • Ask Robert if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Robert speaks Dutch) • Investigate the MSI Factory. (Clues: Broken Machine, Security Camera) • Examine Broken Machine. (Clue: Bullet Maker) • Examine Security Camera. (Result: Video of Bruno and his Wife; New Suspect: Annie Wall) • Report to Annie about her husband's murder. (Attribute: Annie speaks Dutch) • Analyze Bullet Maker (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer did military training) • Autopsy of Bruno's body (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cappuccino) • Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 • Ask Annie if the victim had enemies (Attribute: Annie drinks cappuccino; New Crime Scene: Victim Dressing Room) • Investigate Victim Dressing Room. (Clues: Locked Cell, Victim Outfits, Clapperboard) • Examine Locked Cell. (Clue: Bruno's Unlocked Phone) • Examine Victim Clothing. (Result: Dirty Chocolates) • Examine Dirty Chocolates. (Result: Signature Laxative) • Question Nichollas about Laxative for the victim. (Attribute: Nichollas speaks Dutch, did military training) • Examine Clapperboard. (Result: Director Clapperboard; New Suspect: Edward Dave) • Question Edward Dave about the victim. (Attribute: Edward speaks Dutch, drinks cappuccino; New Crime Scene: Bathing Area) • Investigate Bathing Area. (Clues: Torn Letter, Message of Love) • Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Resignation) • Talk to Robert about the resignation. (Robert did military training, drinks cappuccino) • Examine Message of Love. (New Suspect: Aisha Beany) • Talk to Aisha about the victim. (Attribute: Aisha did military training; New Crime Scene: Couch) • Investigate the couch. (Clue: Security Camera) • Analyze Unlocked Cell Phone from Bruno. (22:00:00; Result: Discussions) • Question Aisha about discussions on mobile. (Attribute: Aisha speaks Dutch, drinks cappuccino) • Analyze Security Camera. (Result: Victim Video) • Talk to Edward about the Video with the Victim and his Wife. (Attribute: Edward did military training) • Go to chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Machine. (Clues: Trash, Blood Bullets) *Examine Trash. (Clue: Revolver) *Examine Revolver. (Result: DNA) *Examine Bullets with Blood. (Clue: Paper with blood) *Analyze DNA. (22:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Analyze Paper with blood. (13:00:00; The killer uses nail polish) *Take care of the killer now! *Strolling in England (2/6). (1 star) Strolling in England (2/6) *See what Edward needs. (Reward: Clapperboard Brooch) *Investigate The Couch. (Clue: Locked Headphones) *Examine Locked Headphones. (Result: Audio Message to Aisha) *Ask Aisha about the Audio message received. (Reward: Burguer) *Investigate Locker Room. (Clue: Shoe Booster) *Examine Shoe Booster. (Result: Cheat for soccer games). *Question Nichollas about the Booster. (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Analyze Audio Message for Aisha. (20:00:00; Result: Cambridge) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star)